


Sweet Home Blywood

by BeautifullyFlawed



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV), The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyFlawed/pseuds/BeautifullyFlawed
Summary: Dani and Jamie were always inseparable. But its been seven years since they last laid eyes on each other. And suddenly Dani is returning home. Jamie would be happy but she is bringing divorce papers and won't take no for an answer. Inspired by 'sweet home Alabama'
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	Sweet Home Blywood

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been rattling round in my head for sometime now. This will be very loosely based off the movie 'Sweet Home Alabama' Thank you to my wonderful fantastic beta and soundboard. They'll be TW for suicide in future chapters but it won't be in detail just letting yall know in advance. Just throwing this out there I know its small but we got some world building to do but any comments are appreciated if anyones interested in reading more. Its pretty much written in my head just got to get it all out.

Jamie 

Danielle Clayton of the popular “Poppins” series is tying the knot with long term girlfriend and world renowned child psychologist Theodora Crain. The couple was last spotted in their cozy London home with Theodora commenting that she couldn’t be happier that the woman had said yes……

Jamie slammed down her cup of tea angrily on the coffee table as she read the headline. The cup of tea had long gone cold as she’d seen the woman make the front page of the county paper. 

“Fuck…” she murmured as she rubbed a hand over her tired face, absently twirling the wedding ring around her finger. She couldn’t believe this was happening. She knew her time was up and still she hadn’t done anything really. Besides not returning the divorce papers that were still sitting in her office, taunting her of a love lost. 

After all this time Jamie Taylor couldn’t let Dani Clay... ‘No” she corrected herself… Dani Taylor always Taylor to her. She couldn’t let the woman go. Even when she disappeared one night, going to the one place she knew that Jamie couldn’t follow… wouldn’t follow. 

“Fucking London…” she murmured to herself as she gathered up the paper and the mug. Turning to place them on the counter of the coffee and tea shop Owen and his wife Hannah owned. When she placed the paper down on the counter Hannah came around and gave her a sympathetic smile. 

“What’s this, couldn’t finish your tea?” she teased then looked down at the paper. “Oh my… Jamie I’m so sorry.” 

Jamie tried to mask the pain in her eyes and the fury. “So that’s it then? She just replaced me with someone else. She acts like I don’t even fucking exist except for those bloody papers.” she seethes. 

“I’m sure it’s as hard on her as it is on you.” 

“Doesn’t look like it with that smile on her face and it looks like it reaches her eyes too. I never thought she’d move on….” Jamie looked away thinking how every night she’d leave the front porch light on just in case Dani ever decided to come home. Jamie always imagined the other woman coming in and welcoming her with open arms and a big kiss. She’d be angry but she’d also be happy to finally have her wife back in her arms. 

“She’s still what I think of when I think of home, Hannah.” she whispered. “But she was always too big for this place. The princess of Blywood had to leave her subjects one day and go travel to distance lands.”

“She did well for herself though didn’t she? You know you can’t own her Jamie. You can only love her, she isn’t a possession for you to keep.” 

“Your right. I never… I just want her to talk to me Han… don’t I deserve that least bit of decency?” she growled out, frustration in her voice. “I deserve some closure too, it’s been seven years. You’d think at least once she’d drop in. Her clothes are still here… her things just like she left them.” 

“Jamie I know you don’t want to hear this but maybe it’s time to let this one go. It’s been years, you’ve been sleeping with a ghost dear. You should mourn, move on and let yourself be happy again. Dani would want you to be...” 

“I don’t care… you know what I'm going to call her right now.” 

“I don’t really think that’s a good…” 

Jamie had already pulled out her phone looking in her contacts for the number she had blocked months ago. She waved goodbye to Hannah as she left the shop and headed down the street back to her truck. 

The line rang for a moment before a voice picked up. “Danielle Clayton’s office, this is Rebecca speaking.” 

“Hi, can you tell Dani Taylor that her wife is on the phone and wishes to have a chat yeah?” she asked. 

The woman paused for a moment clearly in shock. “Hold please.” 

After a moment the line clicked and a voice she hadn’t heard in forever spoke. With just a simple greeting Jamie’s heart sped up. 

“Jamie?” A question, a voice that sounded hesitant to even acknowledge she was on the other line. 

“Alright.” A simple flat greeting not leaving it to go anywhere. Jamie was still fuming so her tone gave away her irritation. 

The silence lasted for a moment before the dam finally broke. “So that’s it then?” she finally started. “After all this time, no words no letters… well one fucking letter or really a packet.” 

Dani sighed heavily sounding exhausted. “Jamie… why did you call?” 

“Well see I was sitting down having my cuppa for the day and I see in the local paper that our very own princess of Blywood is getting married. It’s pretty hard to do though, since you’ve been married for the past seven years. You failed to mention to your wife that you were sweet on some other lady. But I mean you can’t even bother to fucking write a letter so…..” 

“Jamie, you have to let this go. Just sign the papers and let me go.” she whispered. Jamie could tell by the tremble in her wife’s voice that she was already close to breaking. 

“I deserve some closure… one chat. I ask for one chat and I’ll sign the bloody papers. Come back to Vermont, see your friends you forgot about and your mum. She misses you. And we’ll sit down and talk. After all that I’ll sign the papers. You owe me this Dani, I’ve never asked you for anything but please give me this.” 

“You’ll sign the papers?” 

Jamie was starting to feel the fight leave her as the broken voice on the phone let out a shaky sigh. “Yes, hand over heart I’ll sign everything. Dot the i’s and sign.” she promised. 

“I’ll make arrangements and let you know.” Then she hung up 

Dani 

Dani’s hands shook as she placed the phone down feeling a headache forming in the back of her skull. She took a deep breath trying to center her emotions. After all this time her… soon to be ex-wife still made her feel such intense emotions. She closed her eyes leaning back in her chair her thumb in her mouth biting nervously at the skin there. She was nervous as she blinked her eyes open and started looking for her mother’s number in her phone. She knew she’d be happy to hear from her but still probably getting an earful for being away so long. Her hand went to pick up the phone but she couldn’t press the number as her thoughts drifted back to another time. She closed her eyes as her thoughts drifted back to a happier time. As she thought about the woman she had barely spoken to since she’d left for England. 

“Jamie….” she whispered out the name suddenly sounding foreign to her mouth as she gently shook a tear escaped her eye. Fear had gripped her for a moment at the thought of seeing the other woman after so long. She let her mind drift into more as she continued to wonder what had become of the woman that had refused to divorce her. She knew it was going to be a test of her patience to finally see her after so long. She picked up her phone and let the call connect as her mothers voice filtered to her ears. 

“Hey mom I wanted to let you know I’ll be taking a trip to see everyone soon. Things with Jamie are…..” she drifted off as her mother listened to her thoughts. As she trailed on listening to the comforting words, as she caught up with what had been happening in her small town.


End file.
